The treatment of waters and sludges with a beam of ionising radiation gives satisfactory results. However, the degree of pollution due to heavy metals in considerable and the known treatment embodiments are unable to eliminate toxic products containing heavy metals.
The treatment plant for treating waters and sludges according to the present invention enable these disadvantages to be eliminated.